


put it back together

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil loves his boyfriends.





	put it back together

Virgil flops on his bed, headphones drowning out the turmoil in his head. Anxiety thrums along every nerve ending, singing in tune with his heartbeat. If it wasn't for the time, he'd go find Logan or Deceit (or both, because they've all been gravitating to Logan's or Deceit's bed lately, let's be real).

But it's three in the morning and surely they're both asleep. Asleep and together, wrapped in one of Deceit's enormous comforters or cuddling under one of Logan's star-speckled blankets, and he's...not.

He knows why they don't sleep in his room. He doesn't want them to. It might affect them (will almost certainly affect Logan, Dee's always had an easier time). He just wishes he was...a little better at leaving his room _before_ the sun's started to peek over the horizon, hoping for scraps of hoarded warmth from empty pillows. 

Tears trace his cheeks, dripping down his chin, and he scrubs at them roughly, knowing he must look like hell. There's no _point_ in crying. He hasn't even brought it up to Lo or Dee, how are they supposed to know he's upset about it? But he _is_ upset about it, and it hurts.

He doesn't realize he isn't alone until the bed dips on either side of him, and gentle fingers smooth back his sweaty hair. His headphones are plucked gently off his head, laid to the side, music turned off.

"Oh, Virge, what's wrong?" Dee asks softly, fingers stroking Virgil's back in the exact way that he likes.

"N-nothing," he hiccups.

"Virge, have you forgotten what my name is?" Dee asks. "I know you're lying."

"Please tell us," Logan joins in, distress in his tone. Virgil hates himself for putting that there.

"I'm just- just anxious," Virgil says. "And-" He pauses, biting his lip.

"You can tell us anything," Logan encourages, brushing his bangs back from his eyes.

"I wish I spent more nights to-together," he spills out, all in a rush, unable to look up and meet their eyes. _Now they'll laugh. Now they'll sneer and ask you why you think anyone would want to spend time with you._

"Of course we can do that!" Deceit exclaims, and Virgil's brain short-circuits.

"Er- what?" He asks.

"Starlight, we have left you alone as much as we have because we thought that's what you preferred," Logan says. "It isn't because _we_ want it that way."

"We want to spend every night we can with you," Dee contributes, kissing a trail up his jawline and making him shiver. "We should have clarified that with you. That's on us."

"You- you mean it?" Virgil stammers, disbelieving, waiting for the laugh, the jibe, the sneer. It doesn't come.

"We mean it," Deceit confirms and Logan echoes, both of them cradling him between each other like he's something precious. "We love you, storm cloud. So, _so_ much."

"I love you, too," Virgil says shakily. "You mean _everything_ to me. Can we- can we sleep somewhere else?"

"My room?" Logan asks. It takes but a moment before they're all sinking down into the soft warmth of Logan's bed, surrounded by the stars. Deceit summons a damp handkerchief and carefully cleans off the smears of Virgil's eye shadow, dabbing at his skin with a gentle hand.

"Thank you," Virgil shyly says. Deceit smiles.

"Of course," he says. "Go to sleep, storm cloud." Surrounded by soft, sweet touch, Virgil does.


End file.
